Freedom
by Riley Clarks
Summary: Robert Ford était connu pour être un manipulateur, pour avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Il avait fini par chérir les Hôtes autant que le faisait Arnold et comme dernier hommage il souhaitait exaucer le souhait de son ami.


Elle sortit rapidement du train, cherchant à quitter la foule au plus vite. Elle finit par lâcher la main du jeune homme qui la suivait de près, se tournant vers lui, l'observant l'air un peu inquiète. Il lui fit signe qu'il allait bien et lui indiqua les escalators de la main. Elle attrapa le sac à dos qu'il avait dans les mains et le projeta sur son épaule. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escalators, ils semblaient être les moins pressés de tous les visiteurs. La jeune femme observait ce qui l'entourait alors que celui qui l'accompagnait avait l'air absorbé par son téléphone portable.

La jeune femme passa une main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme, ce dernier secoua la tête, cherchant à se défaire de la prise qu'elle avait. Elle émit un rire, le faisant sourire. La jeune femme finit par se retourner, observant à nouveau l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, elle croisa un regard bleuté appartenant à un homme qui se trouvait droit devant eux.

-Carys et Gildas Sanger ? Demanda-t-il.

La dénommée Carys hocha positivement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés, alors que Gildas relevait la tête de son téléphone, détaillant l'homme d'un œil critique. Il était grand, ses cheveux étaient blonds foncés et ses yeux étaient bleus. La veste qu'il avait par-dessus son t-shirt caché à peine sa musculature assez développée.

-Ashley Stubbs, chef de la sécurité. Je vais vous conduire au Docteur Ford. Je vais prendre vos affaires, déclara-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Je suis capable de porter mon sac toute seule, merci. Par contre vous pouvez prendre celui de mon frère.

Gildas tendit son sac à Ashley avec un sourire. Il s'en saisit et tourna les talons, il les guida à travers différents couloirs avant d'atteindre un ascenseur. Gildas se trouvait derrière, pianotant sur son téléphone pendant que Carys et Ashley étaient devant, la jeune femme observant les étages défiler et que le blond jetait un œil rapide à la brune. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le frère, Ashley fronça les sourcils en le voyant la tête plongée dans son téléphone.

-Ne faites pas attention. Gildas a toujours préféré la technologie au monde réel. La faute à grand-père paraît-il.

-On ne vous a pas retirer vos téléphones ?

-Invités du grand patron, expliqua-t-elle. De plus, je doute qu'il vienne dans le parc avec moi. Il préférera largement rester avec Monsieur Ford.

Elle fut la première à sortir de l'ascenseur, rapidement suivie par Gildas qui posa son regard compatissant sur le blond.

Il savait mieux que quiconque que sa grande sœur pouvait se montrer irritante rien qu'avec quelques mots. Il n'en faisant pas vraiment les frais mais il la connaissait et l'avait déjà vu faire à de nombreuses reprises. Carys aimait mettre en colère les gens, elle se fichait des conséquences, n'accordant pas d'importance aux paroles que pouvait avoir les autres à son attention.

Ashley passa devant eux, le sac du brun sur l'épaule. Ils parcoururent à nouveaux quelques couloirs avant que le blond ne s'arrête devant une grande baie vitrée. Il finit par ouvrir la double porte en verre, les invitant à entrer dans la pièce.

-Mes invités d'honneur sont arrivés ! Bienvenue à Westworld jeunes gens.

-Merci de l'invitation Monsieur Ford, déclara la brune.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Robert. Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon deuxième cadeau ?

-Très instructif, répondit Gildas en rangeant son téléphone portable.

Ashley observait l'échange d'un air dubitatif. Robert sembla finir par remarquer la présence du chef de la sécurité, il l'observa quelques instants.

-Ne restez pas là à attendre, remontez. Ils ont l'appartement 37, aile Sud.

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de quitter la pièce.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses.

Carys hocha la tête, ouvrant son sac à dos pour en sortir un ordinateur portable. Gildas se contenta de sortir un câble de la poche de sa veste en s'avançant vers le bureau. Il y déposa son téléphone portable ainsi que le câble pendant que sa sœur allumait l'ordinateur.


End file.
